Cares
=first impressions= clothing i just made the realization that if i wear my angel’s vagina skirt underneath my big flowy skirt, it’s like the best of both worlds. and now i’m thinking about silky slips and such, under another skirt… and my mind is just exploding with how comfortable that could possibly be, how amazingly good that could feel, walking around all day. i got to thinking that i could make a shirt that says ‘hey, judge all you want, i’m hella comfortable.’ and then i wondered why i cared. i don’t care what my shirt says, i care how my shirt FEELS. i’m still uncomfortable thinking about leaving my house dressed in these fantastic layers of comfort. the reason i care, or rather, the reason i have to care, is because people just don’t ask what they’re wondering. people seem to be shoving aside curiosity in exchange for consuming stimuli and data faster than never before. life is so fast paced that we have to trust our gut reactions and act quickly instead of taking time to digest the data we’re streaming into our brains through our senses. the quicker we can categorize someone or something and make assumptions about future interactions, the less noise we have to filter through in our daily lives. the quicker we can write something off, the less we have to think about it. use discussion and questions to categorize people. don’t use assumptions. it doesn’t have to be that way, and i hope to meet people along my journey who are willing to get to know me a little better, beyond their first impressions. if you can discount my opinion and write me off quicker because i’m wearing girl’s clothing in public, great. we just saved ourselves some effort. why i still care, though, is because i worry about people writing me off for the wrong reasons. i worry about the obvious message my garments, hair style, beard, accessories portray about me. 99% of the time, people’s assumptions about my visual appearance is dead wrong. i don’t have the time, right now, to dig into my brain and determine if that is intentional, or if that’s just the way it has worked out for me. the long story short is, these skirts and these shirts (men’s shirts…) are fucking comfortable. i really don’t care what you think. ABOUT MY CLOTHES. why i wear skirts it’s not what you think, i don’t think. and that is why i’m explaining it. is it because i like the sexual nature of being ready to go whenever i want? nope. is it because i like the ease of access of all those fine cougars out there? nope. (Chuck Testa) is it because i like wearing women’s clothing? nope. is it because i like the attention? sorta, not the point though. is it because it makes a statement? kinda, but not that statement. i like wearing skirts because i am a practical nudist. or, as i like to think of it, an intelligent human. un-bifurcated clothing offers all the advantages of being nude, while providing all the advantages of being clothed. so i can go out in public in my kilts, without raising too many eyebrows, i can stand outside during the day topless, wearing a skirt, without being too annoying to others. i can be warm, when it is cold inside and out. i can be protected from the elements, while still being free. i can sit reverse-cowboy on a toilet and rest and relax, as some kids have pointed out on the internet lately, without having to disrobe. it never really occurred to me, so i’m going to try it sometime, when i remember. i can use the bathroom quickly, without having to go through any ceremony of unzipping or unbuttoning flies and fishing things out while stuck in a cramped port-a-potty holding a water bottle or take-home. i don’t have a lot of underwear to worry about washing. just need those for interviews and hiking where jeans are necessary protection. the temperature regulation is just phenomenal, not to mention ventilation of methane. so there, it’s just practical. it doesn’t make me less of a man.